Crashed The Wedding
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Lindsay is getting married, to who she thinks is the nicest guy in the world. What happens when Danny gets help from Flack and Hawkes…so he can crash her wedding.
1. Meeting Dylan

**A/N: Hi guys. This is just going to be a short fic…I think. Hope you enjoy it :o) **

**Summary: Lindsay is getting married, to who she thinks is the nicest guy in the world. What happens when Danny gets help from Flack and Hawkes…so he can crash her wedding. **

**Pairings: Lindsay/OC Danny/Lindsay **

**Rating: T **

………………………………………

It had been a rather slow day at the New York Crime Lab. Only one DB had been reported and Stella and Hawkes were given it, leaving a very board and very tired Lindsay. She sat in the break room with Danny, who seemed to be looking for something. He had been walk around for about 30 minutes, checking under the sofa cushions, opening the fridge and looking under papers. He was heading for a trash can, but was soon stopped in his tracks when Lindsay shouted.

"Danny!" she cried "You have been bugging me for the past half hour! What the hell are you looking for!?"

"Sorry Montana." He said, rubbing the back of his neck "Have you seen my cell phone anywhere? I can't find it."

"Hold on." She said, pulling out her own phone and hitting speed dial 2. "It's ringing."

Danny tried to listen for the ringing of his phone, but couldn't hear it. Lindsay also tried to listen, but soon the voice of Adam was heard through her line.

_"Uh..hel..hello. Danny's phone." _Said the lab tech

"Hey Adam, it's Lindsay. Where's Danny's phone?"

_"Uh, I…I found it in one of my beakers." _

"Thanks." With that she hung up, and looked at Danny. "Adam has your phone. He said it was in one of his beakers…I'm not even going to ask."

"Thanks Montana." And with that Danny headed out of the break room towards Adam.

………………………………………

Lindsay sat back in her seat sighing. Well that little show had kept her amused for like a millisecond, but now she was bored again. Things began to look up when Stella walked in however.

"Hey Lind's." she said

"Hey. Back from the scene already?" she asked

"Yup." She said, taking a seat next to her "Turned out that a bunch of kids saw a guy lying on the ground, assumed he was dead and call it in. Ended up it was just a homeless guy sleeping."

Lindsay chuckled a little, and began to rub her temples.

"You ok kiddo?" asked Stella

"Yeah, but if I don't find something to do quickly I'm pretty sure I'll die!"

Stella smiled at her. Lindsay was the only person she new that actually **wanted **to work.

"How about." She began "We go out tonight? Just us girls. We might find some cute guy's."

"I don't know Stella." Said Lindsay "I mean-.."

"Lindsay! How long are you going to wait for Danny to realise you're flirting!?"

Lindsay couldn't say anything to that. She had been flirting with Danny for what seemed like forever, and he was still clueless. All she wanted was for him to get his head out of his ass and ask her on a date. Was that too much to ask for!?

"Ok." Said Lindsay with a nod "But I highly doubt that I'll find a guy to my liking."

………………………………………

Stella and Lindsay had decided to go to a club, where they had been dancing for several hours. They were both laughing, and decided to take a break and sit down in a near by booth.

"Oh my gosh!" said Lindsay over the music "Thanks for persuading me to come Stella. I'm having a blast!"

"No problem!" she said "What do you think of that guy by the bar?"

Lindsay, trying to act natural turned to see a cute guy standing by the bar. He was tall and had sandy blond hair. He kind of looked like Danny without the glasses. He soon stole a glance of Lindsay, blushing when he realised he had been caught.

"Oh my gosh he's cute." She said, turning back to see her friend "Should I go talk to him?"

"Let him come to you." Stella said with a smirk.

"Ok."

As if on cue, the handsome man from the bar made his way over to Lindsay and Stella's booth. His friends were cheering slightly from the bar, and Lindsay was trying everything in her power not to laugh.

"Hey." He said sitting down next to her "I'm Dylan, and I was wondering if you'd like to dance."

Lindsay was amazed at how good looking this guy was. He seemed quite smart, just by looking at him, and he was English. With a nod, Lindsay and Dylan made their way to the dance floor.

………………………………………

They gently swayed to the slow song, making slight conversation.

"So what brings you all the way from England?" asked Lindsay

"Well, I recently got a job at the New York Crime Lab. My friend is from London and she told me that there was a job opening for a new ME. I start tomorrow."

"Oh my gosh! I work at the Crime Lab!" said Lindsay "You're talking about Peyton right?"

"Yes." Said Dylan with a smile "Wow so, we'll probably see each other then. That's great."

As Lindsay and Dylan continued to dance, Stella saw Flack, Hawkes and Danny walk in. They soon spotted her and made there way over.

"Hey guy's." she said "Where's Mac?"

"Mac said he had a date with Peyton." Said Hawkes, sitting down next to Stella.

Flack and Danny both sat down, Danny sitting in Lindsay's seat.

"Where's Montana?" asked Danny looking around

"Over there, dancing with that guy." Said Stella pointing her out "Wow they seem to be having a good time."

When Danny saw them, he saw red. He didn't want anyone else touching Lindsay. He didn't want any other guy to even look at her. Stella saw the anger in Danny's eyes and leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Danny. She's been trying to get you to notice her for ages. She thought you didn't notice her…so she's moved on."

"But I do notice her." He whispered back "I love her."

There was no way he was going to let her go. He would win Lindsay over if it killed him.

………………………………………

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o) **


	2. Lunches and Fires!

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story :o) **

…………………………………………

The next day at work, Danny and Lindsay sat in their shared office going over some paper work. Like the previous day, it had been quite slow, but this time Lindsay wasn't complaining as much. She just put her head down and worked. As she did this Danny stole glances of her, trying to pluck up the courage to ask her out to lunch.

"So…Montana." He began "Is the new guy…Dylan is it?...Is he nice?"

"Yeah." Said Lindsay in a dreamy voice "We had such a good time last night."

_'Yeah I saw. He had his hands all over **my **girl.' _

"I saw." He said "So…you like him huh? You know, as more than a friend kind of way."

Lindsay sat back a little. She didn't want to say 'yes' straight away, because she didn't want to sound desperate. But she did like him, although she also liked the absolutely stunning man sitting across from her. Damn! Why were things so complicated!?

"I like him…but I think it's a little early to look at things between us in that way…I mean the guy only started today."

"True. True." Said Danny "You know. He looks really familiar."

_'That's because he looks like me!' _he thought to himself _'If she wants someone who looks like me, then Boom! She can have the real thing! All she has to do is ask!' _

"You think?" asked Lindsay, blushing slightly "I don't really pay attention to his looks."

_'oh my gosh! I'm such a liar.' _

Danny just nodded his head, not believing one word that had escaped from her lips. But now was the time. Now was the time to ask her.

"Lindsay I was wondering-…" but he was cut off by the chirping of her phone.

"Hold on a second Danny." She pulled out her cell phone "Hello?"

_"Hello…Lindsay?" _came the sweet English accent that she came to love

"Hi Dylan." She say with a smile "What can I do for you?"

_"I was wondering if you had any lunch plans?" _

"No!" she said a little enthusiastically "I…I mean no…what did you have in mind?" 

_"Would you like to join me? I would love it if you could show me around a little." _

"Sure no problem. I don't have a long lunch break, so maybe we could o to the little café down the street. You can see a lot from there."

_"Sounds fabulous. I'll see in about an hour?" _

"Ok. Bye."

_"Bye bye." _

With that, Lindsay hung up. A huge smile spreading across her –in Danny's mind, perfect face. She sighed, dropping her phone back in her purse.

"I'm sorry Danny." She said "What were you about to ask me?"

"Nothing…you're going out with Dylan for lunch?"

"Yeah." She said with a smile "Well, I'm going to go and get ready. So, see ya later."

Before he could say 'Bye' to the woman he was in love with. Lindsay practically skipped out of the office towards the locker room. Once knowing that no one could hear him, Danny pulled out his phone and called Flack.

_"Flack"_ came the sound of his friend

"Flack, it's Danny. Get Hawkes and meet me in the locker room in 1 hour. It's time for me to get my girl.

…………………………………………

It was a rather nice day in New York. Not too warm but not too cold either. It was at the little café down the street from the lab where Dylan and Lindsay sat outside. They were talking and seemed to be enjoying each others company. Little did they know that sitting at a nearby table out of site was Danny Flack and Hawkes. They all sat with menu's covering their faces, Danny peering over the side of his every no and then.

"Danny what the hell are you planning to do?" asked Hawkes, praying that whatever was about to happen would be legal.

"Nothing terrible." He said "I just want to see what will happen between the two of them."

…………………………………………

Lindsay and Dylan continued to talk, when a waiter came up and took their orders.

"What can I get for you?" he asked

"Can I have the salad pleas?" said Lindsay with a smile.

The waiter jotted it down and turned to Dylan.

"And for the Gentleman?"

"Could I have the same please, but please no pepper. I'm allergic."

"Of course."

With that the waiter walked away, leaving Danny with an idea.

"I'll switch the plates!" he said. "Give Dylan the one with the pepper."

"Danny are you crazy!?" asked Flack "You could kill him!"

"Haven't you ever seen _Mrs Doubtfire_?" asked Danny "If he chokes, I'll run to the rescue, then Lindsay will see how much of a hero I am and beg to be with me."

"You are deeply nut's you know that." Said Hawkes

Danny just shook his head, and pondered how to switch the plates going unnoticed by the two. As he was thinking, a little boy about 12 passed him. Then he got the idea.

"Hey kid!" he said. The little boy walked back over to him "How would you like to make $10?"

"Sure!"

…………………………………………

Lindsay and Dylan waited 20 minutes until their meal arrived, that's when the little boy approached their table holding a pen and paper.

"Excuse me Miss." He said in a sweet voice.

Lindsay turned to look at him, smiling at how cute he was.

"Aren't you the actress Anna Belknap?" he asked

Lindsay gave a small chuckle, as did Dylan. Little did they know that Danny had snuck passed them.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but no." said Lindsay "But I'm flattered that you think so."

"Oh well." He said, and began to walk away.

Before they turned back to their meals, Danny quickly switched them, and began to back away so he could watch and be ready to run to the rescue. Little did he know though was that he was standing next to a vacant table, where the candle was still burning. He continued to watch, anxious for them to start eating, but he soon smelled burning.

"Oh my gosh!" came the cry from a woman "Sir you're on fire!"

Danny looked at his arm, which had of course been too close to the candle and caused his shirt to catch fire.

"Oh shit!" cried Danny, waving his arm in the air trying to put out the flames. He kept jumping around, panicked by the fact that he was the one on fire, and due to his jumping, he knocked Dylan's salad to the ground. There was screams and also the sounds of Flack and Hawkes laughing from the distance.

"Oh my gosh Danny!" cried Lindsay once she realised he was the one on fire.

"Hold on!" cried Dylan

Without saying another word, Dylan grabbed his and Lindsay's glasses of water, and poured them onto Danny, causing the fire to hiss as it went out.

"Are you ok?" Asked Dylan and Lindsay

"Yeah, you know." Said Danny trying to act "Just slowly cooking."

Lindsay, who Danny had expected to comfort turned to Dylan.

"That was so brave of you to put out that fire." She said "You saved his life. You're such a hero."

As if forgetting that Danny was there, Lindsay and Dylan took off down the street enjoying a good conversation.

…………………………………………

Once everything had calmed down, and everyone was seated again Flack and Hawkes made their way to Danny, who was none to happy.

"What a way for you plan to back **fire **Messer." Said Flack with a chuckle

"Yeah." Said Hawkes also laughing "Mrs Doubt**fire **wouldn't be too impressed with that little show."

"Shut up!" snapped Danny, as he walked up the street, followed by his two laughing friends.

…………………………………………

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o) **


	3. Announcements and Arguments

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. I'm glad you're enjoying the story:o) **

……………………………………………..

Well the weeks went by slowly, and Danny still hadn't managed to get Lindsay to really notice him without getting himself hurt or doing something illegal. She was spending nearly every waking moment with her sweetheart Dylan. To make things worse, he was a really nice guy and always treated Danny nicely. Something he was finding hard to do himself. He sat in the break room sulking like a 3 year old, Flack ransacking the fridge and Hawkes reading a newspaper.

"Stupid Dylan." Spat Danny "Why does he have to be so nice and pleasant!? Huh!?" without waiting for an answer he continued "I'll tell ya why!...it's because he knows that I'm head over heels for Lindsay and he is trying to make me jealous!"

"Is it working?" asked Flack, trying to hold back his chuckles that were threatening to escape due to his friends outburst.

"YOU THINK!?" Cried Danny "He wants to act nice so that I think he's nice when really he isn't! He wants me to be happy for him and Lindsay. Well I'm not I tell ya! I'M NOT!"

"Danny, calm down." Said Hawkes, motioning to come back down to earth "We know you like Lindsay, but…I think it's time you moved on…plus, I don't even think they're dating. It think they're just really good friends."

"They were making out in the parking lot." Said Danny, none to happy. "It shouldn't be him that she's happy with…it should be me. I'm the one who knows her better. I'm the one that can tell you her favourite movie…I'm the one that loves her!"

"Danny. Come on." Began Flack "You really think you know her better than everyone else!?"

"I'll prove it to ya!" he cried "Her favourite movie is Patch Adams. On her day's off, she calls her Mom at 12:30. When she was 3 she had a dog that she named Frog. She always mixes her breakfast cereals in the morning so that she can have more than one tast in her mouth. Everyone thinks her eye's are chocolate brown, but they are really hazel, and when the sun shines in them they go a nice amber colour with a slight tinge of green round the outside and a nice brown in the middle…she has amazing eyes."

Flack and Hawkes were gob smacked by the amount of things he knew about Lindsay, and by how much he paid attention to the colour o her eyes. He really must have been in love.

"Look Danny." Began Hawkes "Instead of trying to destroy this guy, why don't you just tell her how you feel. You never know, she may want to be with you."

"Yeah. Yeah you're right." He said "I'll tell her."

……………………………………………..

Danny walked out of the break room in search of Lindsay. He soon found her walking up the halls with a huge smile on her face. The smile that made him go weak at the knees. She practically skipped up to him, and for a weird moment he thought that she may kiss him, but she didn't. She just grabbed his hands.

"Today is the best day in the world!" she cried "Come to the break room. I need to tell you something."

A little confused, Danny followed her to the break room, where he saw the whole team…including Dylan. Lindsay let go of his hand and made him sit on the end of the sofa next to Stella, then she went and stood next to Dylan and began to talk.

"Hey guys." She started off "Well, I know that Dylan hasn't been with us very long but he has had a blast with us…"

_'Oh my gosh please be leaving!' _said Danny to himself

"…W both have some great news though…we'll be getting married in two weeks!"

"Oh my gosh!" cried everyone happily. Everyone except Danny that is.

Lindsay just smiled as Dylan swung an arm around her. She was laughing and talking to everyone who had swarmed round about her, giving the happy couple their congratulations. Danny just sat on the sofa. Staring off into space. He couldn't believe that they were getting married. Mr and Mrs Dylan Morison. Mr and Mrs Danny Messer was better

"Danny." Came the sweet voice of his Love "Danny are you alright?"

He snapped out of his daze to see Lindsay sitting next to him, and everyone else still talking to Dylan. She was sitting rather close to him, concern evident in her amazing eyes.

"I…I'm fine…I just…need a moment."

With that Danny got off the sofa and headed for the locker room, Lindsay close on his heels.

……………………………………………..

Danny entered the locker room, closing the door only to have it swung back open. He went and opened his locker. Rummaging through it to try and find something to keep his mind off of the dreadful thing that had just been announced. Lindsay came and stood behind him.

"Danny?" she asked, but there was no answer "Danny please talk to me."

"And tell you what Lindsay!" he asked, turning to face her "Tell you that I'm happy for you!? Well I'm not. OK? I'm not happy for you!"

"Why not!?" she asked "What is so wrong with me getting married to someone I'm happy with!?"

"Nothing is wrong with it!" cried Danny "But if you're getting married it should at least be to the right guy!"

"Dylan isn't the right guy!?" she questioned "Well then who the hell is!?"

"I don't know…Maybe someone that you've known for more than 6 weeks."

Lindsay was nearly in tears. How could Danny be so mean to her over something that she was so happy about? But she saw what he was talking about. She saw that he was jealous.

"I see what this is." She said, tears falling from her eyes "You just can't stand that it isn't you."

Danny didn't say anything, although he was trying very hard to think of something.

"Danny!" she continued "For months I threw myself at you, and not once did you notice me. I so badly wanted to be with you. I was even convinced that I had fallen in love with you…but then I met Dylan and everything just…I don't know. I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone!...maybe it's best that you don't attend the wedding…it'll spare both of our feelings."

Sighing, Lindsay walked out of the locker room crying, leaving a broken hearted Danny. Maybe his feelings would get hurt if he attended the wedding…only one way to find out. Time to Crash the Wedding!

……………………………………………..

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o) **


	4. I need a favour

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the amazing reviews. Please, please, please keep them coming. Thanks :o)**

………………………………

Well, those two weeks seemed to fly in, and the wedding was only in two days. Lindsay and Danny weren't talking much, and Danny was trying ever so hard to avoid Dylan. He was really beginning to reconsider crashing her wedding. He didn't know if he could do it alone, so he did the only thing he could do. He turned to his two best friends, Flack and Hawkes. The two men were seated in the break room when Danny entered, holding a small box.

"Hey Danny." Said Hawkes, giving him a slight wave, while Flack gave a nod of the head.

"Hey guys." Danny said, taking a seat on the table in front of them. "I have a favour to ask you." 

"No. No Danny!" said Flack in alarm

"Flack you don't even know what I'm going to ask!" exclaimed Danny

"Danny. Every time you ask for a favour, something bad happens to me or Hawkes!"

"Or both." Chimed in Hawkes.

"Fine then." Said Danny in disbelief "Name one bad thing that's happened."

"Fine." Began Flack "I got my eyebrows burned off trying to light your BBQ. Hawkes broke three ribs when you asked him to take your cousin out. All of us got arrested three years ago because of a game of 'truth or dare' which was your idea, and I got food poisoning after being a taster for your cooking. So sorry . No."

Danny was speechless. He had no idea what to say.

"I said 'name **one** bad thing'. Not everything!" he finally cried.

Hawkes just chuckled, and got up to get a cup of coffee.

"Please guys." Pleaded Danny "I really need your help with this."

Flack just continued to stand his ground, but soon sighed in reluctance as he agreed to help his friend.

"Fine. What do you need?" he asked

"Help to crash Lindsay's wedding."

………………………………

After carefully explaining how he felt about Lindsay, Danny sat and waited for his friend's reply. The were gob smacked, and were impersonating a goldfish rather well. Hawkes was first to speak, although he was barely audible.

"How…what…" he couldn't form a sentence "Danny are you absolutely out your mind!"

"Well, if crashing a wedding, kidnapping the groom and his best men, giving the wrong church address to the priest and throwing in a few unknown surprises of my own…then yes. Yes I am."

Flack slapped his forehead as Hawkes began to rub his temples. Their friend had done a lot of crazy stuff in the past, but this was the craziest by far.

"So…what do you say?" continued Danny. "Are you in?" 

The two men were silent for what seemed like an eternity, until Flack finally spoke.

"Messer." He said with a sigh "If we get caught, I'm blaming you."

Danny just smiled, and soon the three began to get to work.

………………………………

**A/N: I know, quite a short chapter, but the next will be longer. Promise. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	5. Crashed The Wedding

**A/N: Hi guys. Ok this is the last chapter so I hope you like it. It's going to be a little bit long, so I hope you don't mind. Please R&R. Thanks :o) **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was finally the day of the wedding, and Lindsay stood in front of her floor length mirror looking at herself. Her long white strapless dress clung to her body perfectly. Her honey curls fell just below her shoulders nicely, and her white gold necklace with a heart pendent sat around her neck as if it had always been there. Today was supposed to be the best day of her life, and she should be happy…but she wasn't. Continuing to stare at herself, she could feel the tears that were threatening to fall burn her eyes. She looked to the ground to try and regain her composure as the door to her bedroom opened. Stella walked in wearing a gorgeous floor length red dress. She was Lindsay's Maid of Honour. Lindsay quickly looked up, and saw a silent tear fall down her cheek.

"Hey Lind's." said Stella walking towards her "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Lindsay said quietly "Stella…can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Said Stella concerned, sitting Lindsay down on the bed with her "What's wrong?"

"…Can you give me any reason as to why I shouldn't marry Dylan today?"

Stella just stared at Lindsay, not knowing what to say. She knew that her friend was head over heels for the boy from Staten Island, but she just couldn't give her a reason. Dylan was nice, sweet and a good looking guy. He was very genuine. What you see is what you get type of man. Sighing, Stella answered her question.

"Sorry Lind's." she began "But no. I can't pick out any faults."

"I thought you'd say that…I just…I don't think I love him enough to marry him today."

By this time her voice was cracking and the tears were escaping. Stella just looked her with sympathy.

"Do you want me to tell everyone you can marry him?" asked Stella

Lindsay sighed, wiping her tears and turned and faced her.

"No…I couldn't do that to him…let's get the show on the road."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Lindsay was getting ready, across town outside the little church that she would be married in, Danny, Flack and Hawkes stood outside, Flack and Hawkes beginning to curse Danny for what he was making them do.

"I swear Danny." Spat Flack "You have done some stupid things In the past, but this is by far the worst."

"This plan will never work." Said Hawkes, finishing putting on his white minister collar.

"Guy's. Trust me ok." Said Danny with a chuckle. "I swear it will work."

They waited for a couple of minutes, smiling to guests as they walked through the doors to the church. Soon, a lovely white car pulled up, and the three watched as the minister that would be marrying Lindsay and Dylan exited from it, and began to make his way up the concrete steps.

"Good day young men." He said as he tried to pass Danny, but Danny just stood in his way.

"May we help you?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm Reverend Jamison. I believe I'm marrying a young couple here today."

"I don't think you are." Said Flack joining in "The Minister for this wedding has already arrived."

At this point, Hawkes shook Reverend Jamison's hand, smiling politely.

"Good Day Reverend." Said Hawkes happily "My name is Reverend Kingston."

Jamison eyed Hawkes suspiciously.

"Oh really." He began "Well I was told that I was marrying a…Dylan and Lindsay today." He said, reading from his notes "And that it would be from this church."

"Well!" boomed Danny "Unless Vladimir and Roxanne have become those people, then you have gotten the wrong address! Maybe you should try the church on the other side of town."

Huffing slightly, Reverend Jamison turned, got back in his car and drove away. Danny found that easier than he thought.

"Vladimir and Roxanne?" questioned Flack

"Shut up." Began Danny "It's the first names that came to my head."

Rolling his eyes, Flack smiled.

"Wait a minute Danny." Began Hawkes "What is happening at the other church?"

"Just a funeral or something." With that, Danny headed into the building leaving a gaping Flack and Hawkes.

"Funeral!" cried Flack

"DANNY!" Bellowed Hawkes, as the two men followed him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dylan stood in a little room in the church fixing his tie. He was so happy that he was marrying Lindsay today. He was convinced that he truly loved her. Little did he know that in the next few seconds, Danny Messer would come through the door asking for the most peculiar favour.

The door swung opened, and in came Danny, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, hello Danny." Said Dylan with a smile "I was hoping you would come today."

"Yeah sure…Dylan I need a favour." Began Danny.

Turning to face him, Dylan buttoned up his jacket.

"Ok. Go ahead and ask."

"Gimmie your tux." Said Danny

"What?" asked Dylan bewildered "Danny I think I'm going to need it."

"Please Dylan….Please."

"Danny I do like you, but I'm sorry no." Dylan was really confused by what was going on.

Sighing, Danny gave up…or so Dylan thought. Making it look like he was going to leave, Danny quickly turned round, and punched him in the face, causing the nice English man to fall to the floor unconscious.

Hearing the thud from outside, Flack and Hawkes ran in, their eyes going wide when they saw Danny stripping Dylan of his tux.

"What the hell Danny!" cried Hawkes.

"What!?" asked Danny innocently "He wouldn't give me his tux so I punched him."

"Oh my gosh we're going to jail for this." Said Flack panicked "See Danny I knew you would get us in trouble!"

"Shut up and help me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After stripping Dylan of his tux, leaving him wearing nothing but his boxers and vest, Danny Flack and Hawkes sat his limp body on a chair and tied him to it, using the only thing they could find to restrain him. That thing was an old bag of tinsel that Flack had found in a cupboard. The three stood back to admire their handy work, but not before Danny gagged him with a sock.

"That should stop him from screaming." He stated.

"Or cause him to chock." Mumbled Hawkes.

Flack smirked, as Danny quickly said a few words to the still unconscious Dylan.

"Thanks man." He said, patting him on the head "You're a good friend."

With that the three men ran downstairs, closing the door behind them, and went to join the rest of the guests.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lindsay had finished getting ready, and was now on her way to the church with Stella. She still wasn't all that convinced about marrying Dylan, but that was because she was still harbouring feelings for Danny. Boy did she wish that she hadn't asked him to come.

The car pulled up outside the church, and both Stella and Lindsay made their up the steps and into the building.

Danny stood at the front of the alter, his back to the guests. From behind he was almost identical to Dylan. The ceremony started almost instantaneously. He heard the soft music play as Stella made her way up the isle, followed by the rest of the bridesmaids, then he heard the wedding march. He began to shake as he felt Lindsay nearing him. He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

Before she reached the top of the isle, he turned round and there was a gasp from the guests once they saw that it wasn't Dylan. Lindsay's eyes went wide, and instead of walking the rest of the way gracefully, she stormed causing the little lady who was playing the piano to speed up to her pace.

"What are you doing!?" she cried once she reached Danny, the whole of the guests quieting.

"I came to your wedding." Said Danny innocently "I just forgot to tell you that I was crashing it."

Lindsay looked at him with anger. She was about to take off down the isle, when Danny grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to him.

"Please Lindsay." He said "I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I just didn't know how…I love you."

The angry look began to fade from her face. He had finally said it.

"I know that today isn't the best time to tell you this, but I had to." He continued "I've loved you since the day I met you."

Lindsay just smiled, and looked as though she was about to cry.

"I love you too." She said "But I'm marrying Dylan today…If he ever gets here."

"Don't hold your breath." Mumbled Flack, so that only he and Hawkes could hear.

"Then marry me instead." Said Danny

Again, the guests gasped, as did Flack and Hawkes. Lindsay looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Danny…we…we can't."

"Why not?" he asked "We have the guests, the church and each other."

"But it doesn't look like we have a minister." Said Lindsay

As if on cue, Mac stood up from his place in the front row.

"I can help with that." He said

"Mac!?" questioned Lindsay

"Danny called me 2 days ago, and told me he was going to crash the wedding with Hawkes and Flack. He asked if I could get on of those, wedding…thingy's from the internet, so I did. I'm now legally allowed to marry people. I would love it if you were my first couple."

Lindsay turned to Danny.

"How long have you had this all planned out?" she asked

"two days…so what do you say? Marry me?"

"……yes."

Danny smiled, as did she. A hush fell over th guests once more as Mac made his way to the front.

"Ok." He began "I'm just going to skip all that stuff and go straight to the 'I do's', so…Danny do you?"

"I do." He said

"Lindsay do you?" asked Mac

"I do."

"Then with the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride."

Smiling, Danny leaned in and kissed her. Finally, they were together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, as everyone was leaving the church, they were greeted by Dylan, who had managed to get out. After explaining everything to him, he was a little bit heartbroken, but he soon saw Lindsay's sister, and began to talk to her. Everyone just smiled as they watched the two get along. They were also greeted by Reverend Jamison again, who after finding out that Danny had directed him to a funeral, began to chase him around the church with a candlestick, but he soon stopped once Danny quickly opened a door which Jamison ended up running into.

Flack and Hawkes were shocked when Mac said he would marry them, and when Danny proposed. The hadn't heard any of that in the plan. The good thing was, was that Lindsay wasn't angry with any of them. She actually found it very amusing. She was just happy, that she had finally gotten Danny, and was glad that he Crashed The Wedding.

**THE END **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


End file.
